Because It's Fun
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: Kendall Perkins has no idea that she's a certain daredevil's biggest weakness. Kindall one-shot songfic using the song One Thing by One Direction.


**A/N **Lyrics to One Thing by One Direction are in italics. Any thoughts will be in bold italics.

* * *

It didn't make any sense. Kick Buttowski - the boy who thought skateboarding down a cliff was 'no big deal' - was afraid of Kendall Perkins.

Not afraid in the way that kids were afraid of the school bully taking their lunch money, oh no. But afraid in the way that whenever she was around his knees would go weak, his stomach would be bursting at the seams with butterflies and he couldn't think straight.

She was his biggest weakness, and daredevils weren't allowed to have weaknesses. Especially not when they were stupid girls with flowing sunshine hair and deep sparkling eyes. And especially not when they were annoyingly smart girls with a laugh that sounded like wind chimes swaying in the breeze.

Desperate to clear his head, Kick left the comfort of his warm house. For some unknown reason, the drizzle of rain dripping lazily from the sky didn't bother him all that much as he wandered the streets of Mellowbrook aimlessly. In fact he quite enjoyed its company, feeling that somehow it would wash away all thoughts of Kendall.

Alas it was not to be, for after about ten minutes of his stroll, Kick laid eyes on the girl who regularly occupied his thoughts. _**"And just when I'm trying not to think about her."**_

"What are you doing?" asked Kick, staring as the blonde skipped her way across the soaked pavement.

"I'm dancing in the rain, silly," laughed Kendall - there it was again, wind chimes - tiny droplets of water splashing against her wellies.

Puzzlement spread across the daredevil's face. "But why?"

Kendall's answer didn't really help Kick to understand why she was twirling round in the rain. "Because it's fun."

Knowing that he wouldn't get much more out of her, Kick decided to leave her to it, sitting on a nearby bench to watch her performance. He wasn't going to miss a chance to watch her being silly and happy and fun, even if he was trying to shoo her from his mind.

_I've tried playing it cool  
__But when I'm looking at you  
__I can't ever be brave  
__Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_Something's gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

_Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night_

_Something's gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And __I need you here with me now  
__Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

_You've got that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead_

_So get out, get out, get out of my he asad  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

Half an hour passed peacefully for Kick, for he was happy enough just to let his thoughts drift as he watched her dancing. Soon though, his peace was disturbed when Kendall noticed him staring at her.

"Kick, how long have you been staring at me?"

The sound of her voice caused Kick's train of thoughts to swerve off the tracks and he glanced up. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he chuckled awkwardly.

"I...I'm not sure. Half an hour maybe?" he trailed off there, too nervous to say anything, as the all too familiar feeling of butterflies returned to haunt his stomach once again.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you staring at me?"

A shy smile spread across Kick's face as he somehow managed to answer her question. "Because it's fun."


End file.
